Digging Up the Road
Digging Up the Road is the twenty-sixth episode of the third series of Peppa Pig. It is the 126th episode overall. Synopsis Peppa and George are going to the playground and on their way, they see Mr. Bull mending up the road. Plot The episode starts with Peppa and her family going to the car in order to drive to the playground. On the ride there, Peppa sings a song about it, and George makes a noise with his digger, and which the narrator says that the two love going to the playground. But they are stopped by traffic, and need to get to the playground, which makes George into tears, but he stops after Daddy Pig tells him that the traffic is moving again. At the top, Mr. Bull stops them due to water coming out of the ground as Peppa explains, and Mr. Bull tells her that it will be fixed and will take long as it takes. As a digger moves by Mr. Rhinoceros, George gets excited about it and that Mr. Bull is the boss of digging. The water is revealed to be coming from a broken pipe, in which Mr. Bull turns off a wheel to it. Then the next thing is a crane driven by Mr. Labrador, in which he puts a new pipe in. Mummy Pig thanks Mr. Bull for this, and the light goes green as they start moving again. But this makes George into tears again as the narrator says that he doesn't want to leave Mr. Bull, but Peppa explains to him that they will go to the playground. Mummy Pig then tells him that they can play diggers and cranes in the sandpit, while Daddy Pig will see Mr. Bull in their way home. As they arrive, Peppa gets greeted by Danny, Rebecca and Suzy, while Edmond and Richard play in the sandpit. George goes by them, while Danny tells the other two that they will go into the sandpit, but are stopped by Peppa in which she says that the little ones are digging the pit. As they finish, all of them get excited, but Mummy Pig tells Peppa and George that they will go home, but George bursts into tears once again as the narrator says that he doesn't want to go yet. Daddy Pig then tells him that they will see Mr. Bull on their way home, and George gets excited for this. Peppa then gives a bye to the others as they leave. On the ride home, they go to the area where Mr. Bull mended the road, only to reveal he's not there, and tells George that he's must've gone home. George gets into tears once more, but only to stop by construction noises coming from Mr. Bull and his team. Peppa then tells Mr. Bull if the water pipe is broken again, but he responds with "faulty electric cables." and begins digging as the narrator says that Peppa and George love it, and the engines beep as the episode ends. Characters Main Characters *Peppa *George *Daddy Pig *Mummy Pig Supporting Characters *Mr. Bull *Danny Dog *Rebecca Rabbit *Suzy Sheep *Edmond Elephant *Richard Rabbit Minor Characters *Doctor Brown Bear *Mummy Rabbit *Pedro Pony *Mummy Pony *Mr. Zebra *Candy Cat *Mummy Cat *Dr. Hamster *Mr. Labrador *Mr. Rhinoceros *Daddy Pony *Mummy Sheep *Zoë Zebra *Daddy Cat Trivia *This is the last episode to air in 2009. *George cries four times in this episode. This episode shows the most times of him doing this (beating out Edmond Elephant's Birthday.) *Miss. Rabbit is seen driving 2 times, driving a van, and driving a bus. Transcript To view the transcript, click here. Gallery TBA Category:Episodes Category:Series 3 Category:Episodes To Air In 2009